


南賀ノ川 (River of Southern Joy)

by MikiiRomillo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Politics, Protective Uchiha Madara, Rare Pairings, Sasuke set after Fourth war, Sharing a Room, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiiRomillo/pseuds/MikiiRomillo
Summary: "He couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried, so, at the end, he decided to open his eyes and make a soft growl. Instantly a man turned his head to him, but Sasuke wished he hadn't because the one standing in front of him was Uchiha Madara."Sasuke ends travelling to the past, to a time where Senjus and Uchihas were in constant fights, but Hagoromo offers his help to achieve the paceful world that seems unreachable. However, he didn't count on how difficult it would be to deal with the volatile children who would be the two greatest shinobi in the world, nor on the consequences of living within a clan again after 12 years of feeling alone.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 38





	南賀ノ川 (River of Southern Joy)

The wintry night of January was unusually quiet for Madara. No Senju´s shinobis were seen in the forest since the last day, neither the common wild animals from the zone. That was until suddenly the clear sky was covered with dark clouds and a strong wind began to blow. The storm started out of nowhere and the anxiety began to rise in his chest, that wasn't normal in any way, it couldn´t be. As long as the storm turned worse and worse, more Uchihas started to surround him, but it suddenly stopped when only one lightning went across the night sky, which aroused Madara´s curiosity. He called his group of men in order to investigate, which was joined by his brother, Izuna, and they began their trip to the possible impact of the lightning. They attempt to be as silent as possible and increased their care when the damages of the phenomen became visible. 

Watching carefully for Senju´s traps, they approached a hole, allegedly produced by the lightning, but what they found inside it bewildered Madara.

* * *

Sasuke´s body hurted as hell, and the only thing he desired was some good rest, but people was talking around him and he was certainly interested in listening the conversation. The Uchiha remained motionless until he catched the aim of the exchange, those stupids couldn´t identificate the only Uchiha, even with the embroidery of his back. 

He couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried, so, at the end, he decided to open his eyes and make a soft growl. Instantly a man turned his head to him, but Sasuke wished he hadn't because the one standing in front of him was Uchiha Madara.

Well, he was screwed if he couldn't make up a story fast enough. Madara looked at him suspiciously and said – Identify yourself outsider – with a warmer tone than the future shinobi he met. He prepared his mind to the biggest lie of the entire world and started a story – My name is Sasuke, Ōtsutsuki Sasuke, and it's rude to ask for a name without introducing yourself first –.

The man looked a bit pissed up but he didn't mind, annoying people with his sharp tongue was his favourite part of the day.

– My name is Uchiha Madara, and I require you to expand your explanation if you don't want to be attacked –

Well, now is time to muddy the matter. – Well, mortal, I can't believe you don´t recognize your superior when you face them, I´m Indra´s son, by the way, if you don't know him, he is the father of all Uchihas, so now, give some respect. Plus, my other parent is Ashura, the first Senju, and I will destroy any of you if you talk like that with me. Hagoromo sent me here with a mission, he and father will be very disappointed to discover that any of my brothers offered help on my path on Earth. – And that is the way you lie like a professional. –Now, if you don´t mind, leave me alone to communicate with my grandfather in peace. –

Sasuke evaluated the reaction of everyone around him, and by their faces, he was credible enough, but Madara's face was probably the best one, he seemed to be perplexed. One Uchiha he couldn't identify asked for instructions to “Leader-sama” and Madara immediately recovered his normal expression of intimidation while telling Sasuke to move with them or fight now. He obviously accepted, the trip was tiring and he prefered Uchihas before meeting Tobirama, he was a scary shinobi to be with in a dark forest.

As long as they arrived to the camp everyone started to ask Madara who the hell was the stranger, but Sasuke ignored them in order to meditate, last time he met Hagoromo he was on the verge of death, but Hagoromo´s connection with him must be stronger in here, so he started calling him desperately. It took like ten or fifteen minutes to obtain Hagoromo´s response, but he felt relieved when the calm voice of the Sage was heard into his mind.

– What can I do for you? – asked Hagoromo, he looked exactly the same as in the Fourth War, and Sasuke couldn't do anything but kneel down in gratitude,

– Rikudō Sennin, my name is Sasuke, and I'm the reincarnation of your elder son, Indra, in the future, but after winning a war I appeared here and Madara found me. I'm sorry for what I said to him, but I couldn't find a better lie in that moment. I told him that I´m Ashura´s and Indra´s son in order to explain the Rinnegan you gave to me, and also I explained to them that you sent me to a mission on Earth. – 

Hagoromo looked as serious as always, but I could observe a shine of curiosity in his eyes, – So, you´re Indra's reincarnation, Sasuke ¿uh?. Well, you certainly don't look like a Ōtsutsuki but we can do something for you, we have a elder ritual that will make you my biological son, so it should be enough to pass as Indra´s son. – said the sage while cutting his own finger and started writing on the floor with his blood. I couldn't understand anything, but Hagoromo always was trustworthy in my mind, and also I was quite dependable on him to have a good story with the Uchihas.

The sage stopped my mental thread asking me to sit down in the middle and explaining me the basics, the ritual was, in fact, offering me his gens, his blood, to be a Ōtsutsuki not only in appearance but in abilities, however, he stopped the conversation when he started a chant in a strange language, but I could see the differences, as longer as the ritual started, so the language started to be understandable for me, but at the same time, an awful pain in my body almost made me cry. I must have lost consciousness because I woke up very disoriented, but when Hagoromo saw me, he helped me to stand up and asked my status. I replayed the truth about my abdominal pain and the horrible headache, but he looked relieved.

– Well, don´t worry about that, your mind has to adapt to the new language and your body has to do the same with your new abilities. –

– ¿Abilities like what?

–Well, Ashura and Indra, as my sons, have one particular ability that wasn't inherited by any kid, they could get pregnant as human barriers don't work for us, so your story isn't that crazy. Also, they could do some things normal shinobis can't, because their chakra, resistance and strength was bigger, but also you have a big weakness. We are more powerful, but fatal injuries are hard to heal, we used our family´s blood to that, by drinking it. I know you can call Indra or Ashura from their reincarnation's bodys, Madara and Hashirama, but that's not healthy to the guests, nor for the containers, so, If you have to do it sometime, be extremely careful about the circumstances. – 

My mind was confused with all the new information, but at the same time, I was quiet, having the sennin there to explain to me was a big comfort for me. We talked a lot of time about my new situation, and when I felt secure about my life as a descendant of his sons, I started talking about the life of Madara and Hashirama, and the unleashing of the Fourth War. He didn't look impressed, both of us knew that Indra's reincarnations were as hard and full of hate as the guest, but when the talk was coming to an end, he gave me the mission on Earth –Sasuke, I see the differences between you and Indra, so, please, stop the war between Senjus and Uchihas, I know you can do it, after all, I didn't tell you this, but I saw the future when I took you as my son. -

And then, Sasuke opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. Happy new year to everyone who reads this! This is the indroduction to a new idea that has been hanging around my head since the last few weeks. I hope the plot seems interesting for all of you despite the couple I have choosen.
> 
> Please feel free to correct any mistakes, I would like to improve my English in order to write better stories. Also leave a kudo or a review if you liked it! It always comforts a writer.
> 
> 10/1/2021


End file.
